memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:God
This page seems to be written from a 21st century perspective and POV, which isn't what we're aiming for. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:37, Aug 18, 2004 (CEST) How do you figure that? -- 03:57, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ---- A list of God quotes would go nice here. There have been a good many "Oh my God!", "For God's sake", "My God what have I done", "God is in the Human heart" and the like in trek. Lets not forget this kicker from Kirk - Mankind has no need for gods." immediately followed by, "We find the one sufficient" (i think, might need to double check that). Also, a list of 'false gods' that Kirk has killed or disproven wouldn't hurt. Jaf 16:25, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf : I think that would be redundant, except in the case of Patterns of Force where we here someone from Zeon saying "Thank god you are alright", suggesting they at one time had the concept of gods. --TOSrules 06:36, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: It's just a reference list with greater detail. Jaf 04:49, 29 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Where was it stated that the Klingons slew their gods in the 14th century. That seems awfully late, and it should be before the time of Kahless, about 360 AD. Also, according to his article, Kortar, the first Klingon, slew the gods. So, if he did it then it would have to be at the dawn of Klingon mythology.--Tim Thomason 06:30, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- Since Captain Kirk said that they have no need for Gods, just who and or what is this "one" that he is referring to assuming that it is not a god?-- 23:11, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :It's probably safe to assume in the reference you're using that Kirk was referring to what he believed to be a legitimate god. -LupusCCCLIX 09:45, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll buy that. William Shatner is Jewish after all. -- 03:40, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Other god images An image such as the one on the Founder article would be effective to show the Dominion faith, as would picture/s of the Prophets, along with brief reference to perception by the viewer of their appearance. It should probably be separated from the "God picture list," but such would help the article. --ChrisK 08:19, 29 November 2006 (UTC) "Judeo-Christian god" innaccurate caption The 'judea' part of this title is pretty inaccurate, since Judaism forbids physical or graphic representations of god (they are considered border-line idle worship). I'm changing the caption to Human god. --- Jaz 19:58, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure that's much better. It either implies that "this is a god who's human", which makes no sense; or it suggests "this is the God of the humans", which falls into the same trap you were originally trying to avoid - plus the added problem that it includes not only Jews (and Muslims, whose culture also prohibits pictorial representation of God and Prophets), but all humans anywhere on Earth (and by extension anywhere in the Galaxy). The creature represented in ST:V was quite clearly supposed to be linked with a common image of the god of the Abrahamic monotheists, and that necessarily includes Christians, Jews and Muslims. :Besides, since the movie shows that the creature is not, in fact, God, I can't see that either Jews or Muslims would find such a label particularly offensive in this case as, no matter what assumptions are made at the beginning of the movie, the end clearly shows that no idolatry has taken place. There has been no pictorial portrayal of God. - Laterensis 10:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Companion Doesn't the Companion mention something about "the maker of all things" in the TOS episode Metamorphosis (episode)? This implies that she believed in a Creator being with power over life and death-- 02:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed this paragraph of bginfo because unlike the Masks one, this one is more production/out-of-universe and it's currently duplicated verbatim in God (Sha Ka Ree). It primarily discusses God-images shown only in the special features. :The Human image portrayed by the "God of Sha Ka Ree" from ''Star Trek V was portrayed by actor George Murdock. The image of the Andorian God, as well as the other two unidentified Gods (shown), were among the images proposed to represent the "many faces of God" in Star Trek V. These images, however, did not make it into the final production of the movie, but were included in the Special Features section of the Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Special Edition) DVD.'' Setacourse 12:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC)